


Time for A Change

by nikuy



Series: Hard and Fast (It's A Roller-coaster Ride) [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is always there, behind the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for A Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> *rolls in* HELLO!
> 
> I know you guys want to slap me for leaving a bunch of things unattended. Life's been cruel to my fic-writing, getting a job only with a bachelor degree is not easy. Meh.
> 
> Anywayz, this is dedicated for AO3 user meilleurequipe as a gratitude for writing "[Complicated doesn't even begin to explain us.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1973298)" and brought my Serzil soul back to life. READ IT, PEOPLE, IT'S REALLY GOOD.
> 
> As for my WIP's, especially Querencia, I'm so on it. 
> 
> Also, PARDON FOR GRAMMAR.
> 
> That about it, so...enjoy! *rolls out*

He should have known. When Per patted his shoulder and Poldi gave him that smirk when he pushed him towards the reporters, he knew something was off. Olivier had a hard time trying not to smooch his face off today too, it was the embodiment of strange, and he should have known. He was the last one to shower today and it was already odd enough that not even Per waited for him to finish. It was all weird and annoying until he slipped his clean briefs on and returned to the changing room only to find out that he was not alone. Surprised was an understatement, of course, since he clearly did _not_ expect Sergio fucking Ramos in there.

“Sese…?” his jaw dropped and his eyes became wider than they usually were, “Why—how—“ The alluded simply eyed him from top to toe, a small smile gracing his lips at the small blotches of water on the white briefs the other man was wearing before he glanced back up and smiled wider.

“How are you doing, Mes?”

The mid-fielder suddenly felt overly self-conscious and squirmed a little. “Not expecting you, that’s for sure…” he switched to Spanish, it did nothing to hide his surprise.

Sergio eyed him carefully with a smile Mesut was so, very accustomed to seeing. He looked more and more dashing since the last time the German saw him. He was not wearing one of his horrible jackets but a dark blue cardigan instead, modestly dressed in some Armani button-ups and a pair of khaki, sitting on a bench like he owned the place. Mesut was so used to seeing him in this backdrop, usually in the same state of nakedness or more, but it was a surprisingly comforting sight. He could feel his cheeks heated.

“How did you—“

“Podolski and Mertesacker helped.” The older man sighed, “I only planned to watch at first, but then we bumped into each other.” He chuckled, “I don’t know what Podolski was thinking, but he seems to think that it’s a good idea for me to surprise you this way.”

The (still) smaller man frowned and then flushed a tone deeper, “I should’ve known, god is Poldi infuriating…”

“So,” Sergio murmured, “How long should I wait for my ‘long-time-no-see-love-I’ve-missed-you’ kiss?”

The younger man released a small sound akin to a squeak, “I’d really love to right now, but seriously, I—“ he brought a hand to his face and cover it in embarrassment, “…it’s been so long and you did not even mention it on phone last night…” he took a deep breath, “Let’s wait until we get out of here…I…I don’t know if I could stop myself…you know…”

The Spaniard rose from his seat and sauntered over, surprising the younger man into taking a step back, “Nonsense.” He muttered as he cornered the boy against the door behind him and unabashedly breathed in his scent, sighing at the familiar fragrance of his favorite bathing gel. “I can’t wait. You have no idea how you look in those briefs, Mes.”

The German looked up to him with a bewildered look about his face, “W-what are you talking about, I—I’m not—“ his breath hitched at their proximity and it took only the familiar scent of D&G perfume invading his nostrils to lose his senses. It had been too fucking long, it should be illegal to set lovers apart for months. His warmth, his scent, his presence were all too much and Mesut knew he would definitely lose it. He brought a trembling hand to his lover’s chest in an attempt to push him away, but his body betrayed him. “Sese…please…we can’t…”

Sergio breathed and wrapped his fingers around the other’s wrist—still small but strong, stronger even. “Of course, we can. Is this how you show your gratitude to your friends who made this possible…?” he murmured and easily twirled his boyfriend around to face the wall, his hand holding his wrist still and the other rested on the German’s waist. The briefs were slightly damp under his fingers.

“Sese,” the younger man’s voice pitched up as Sergio propped both of his wrists above his head against the wall and secured them with one hand. In a sense, Mesut felt a little bad for not fighting back with all his might, because even if it was Sergio, he knew he could free himself. He knew he could do it without even hurting his lover, but he wanted this. He wanted this so bad he could feel his cock stirring underneath the briefs, brushing against the soft material simultaneously as Sergio pressed his wrists against the wall lower and gave a slight push to his lower back, bucking him up. Once again, the midfielder keened in silence as he chewed on his lower lip, letting the older man to position him however he wanted though he released a stream of silent pleas to stop. He knew he did not mean it; it had been too long for him to remember the unspoken signals Sergio often used in their bedroom back in Madrid, but it wasn’t long enough for him to forget how Sergio loved to be dominant at times.

The older man gently nuzzled the ends of the shaved hair just above Mesut’s nape, licking a bold stripe, grinning at his lover’s shivering and squeaking. “You’re so cute, baby, so beautiful…” he nibbled on one of those earlobes he had been missing so much, swiping his tongue over a foreign earring he had never seen Mesut wearing before. It left a slightly tangy taste on his tongue, platinum, perhaps. “I’ve never seen this one…”

“Mn…a gift…” the younger man jolted when he felt something nudged him from behind, pressing in-between his ass cheeks. “…oh…f-from Olivier…”

All too sudden, the intrusion stopped and Mesut nearly whined once Sergio withdrew. “Ah, yes, your friend Giroud.” He paused as if he was considering something while Mesut wriggled in front of him, trying to find friction—anything. He was leaking already from the nearly nonexistent stimulations it was not funny.

“Se…se…por favor…”

“A second, precioso, you actually reminded me of something.” The Sevillan mumbled before he leaned forward and whispered, “Haven’t you been a little bit too friendly with him?”

Alarmed at his tone, Mesut’s eyes widened as he tried to turn his head, “What are you talking about, Sergio, we’re—ah…!” whatever the German had to say drowned in his shallow breath and occasional moan at the hand that sneaked onto his chest, sliding over his pliant skin, rubbing his nipples, switching between kneading and pulling them randomly.

“What’s with you and French guys, seriously…” the taller man muttered as he pinched a nub and tugged on it without warning, causing the lean body before him to jerk. “I watched your matches, you see…”

“Ah…he’s…ah…fond of…touching…” Mesut squirmed, he was torn between avoiding those fingers and willing them to do more.

“And you let him…?” Sergio’s voice was rough and low, nothing venomous about it, but it turned the younger man’s legs into jelly.

Mesut could fight back. He could very much explain the situation—hell, it was god damn football, but as a guy who often got jealous of the guys who got to touch his lover while he was stuck in London, he really could not say much. He knew it was impossible to go against the animosity, he found it impossible to tone down his own excitement in a match. More importantly, the shiver he made when he heard unbuckling sounds and sleek leather slipping of some material brought back too many memories. He thought he’d come right there and then when he felt slightly cool, smooth surface of leather belt being pressed against his hips. He knew what was coming, how he had craved this for so long in those sleepless nights in his empty, cold brand new flat.

The next thing he knew was that his briefs ended up around his knees, exposing his bare ass and his rock hard cock to the slightly cooler air. He took a sharp breath when he felt the solid leather belt traced the outline of his ass, along the crack of his ass, slowly raking his sensitive skin. He moaned louder, he wanted this, he wanted more. The first lash was unpredictable, the sound of the leather slapping against his skin was louder than it was painful, and more pleasurable more than it stings.

“Ah!”

The second one landed on the cushion of his right butt, leaving a stripe of red, the third one left another one blossoming beautifully. Sergio eyed his backside hungrily, watching his lover squirm every time he delivered a hit, watching the supple skin wobble tantalizingly on every blow, drinking the noises Mesut made. The tan line around that waist looked so delicious, and the contrast between the darker skin on the upper part and the much paler part down to his ass was beautiful. He found it satisfying to watch the red stripes bloomed one by one, over one another, slowly covering the milky paleness of Mesut’s ass cheeks and upper thighs. It was beautiful and he could do this all night long if it wasn’t for the hitching moans that reminded him of his own straining cock. Without further ado, he released the leather belt and let it fall to the floor, grazing the reddening skin with his eyes hungrily before he reached out for one cheek and squeezed it mercilessly.

It seemed unreal, it was too sudden, a shock, but Mesut could not take it once that hand grabbed his abused cheek and he convulsed at the contact, shooting his load to the pristine white wall with an unabashed moan made of his lover’s name and another incoherent cuss. It was a pleasant surprise for Sergio to watch what he just witnessed; he could feel the bubble butt tensed under his touch when it happened. He could not see the other man’s face, but he saw how his muscles tensed and how his dick contracted upon releasing a few thick drops of semen to the wall. It was fucking erotic and he knew he could not wait any longer after this.

“S…Sese…ah…Se…se…” Mesut slowly relaxed, his legs were about to give up on him.

"My, my," Sergio licked his lips at the mess his lover made, "aren't you sensitive, coming only from that?" he licked the flush on Mesut's tan neck, "What a dirty body..."

Mesut could not even fathom what his lover was planning, pulling up his limp right leg and turning his heated body slightly to the side, releasing one of his wrists so he could grab the Sevillan’s nape for support. He did not even care, he was spent, but there was this fucking thing, hot and throbbing deep inside him and he wanted it to stop. He wanted Sergio in him, fast. It was too hot. Never in his life he felt so giddy to hear him unzipping his pants, and the next second he felt two fingers on his opening, rubbing impatiently and wasting no time to come in. He groaned loudly at the painful intrusion, but he wanted to hurry—hurry. As much as he loved those fingers, he only wanted no less than the Spaniard’s thick cock in him right here, right now.

Sergio was making a very good use of his hand cream, the soft smell of cherry blossom invaded their senses and the way the pinkish whiteness melted against the hot red that was Mesut’s tight hole was too much. He could not take it any longer, it seemed. He fingered him quick enough not to come too early, but enough to get the opening soft and pliant to welcome him. He squeezed out more cream onto his dick and covered it evenly—it was not lube, it wasn’t as good as genuine lubes, but it had to do. Carefully he angled himself before Mesut and rubbed his engorged head against the quivering hole, receiving an impatient moan from his lover.

“How…” Sergio gulped to get a grip, “How…do you want it, babe…?”

The German sighed, “Mmm…I want your dick…hard and deep…fast…” his throat felt too dry to talk, so Mesut gulped and tried again, “…please…”

"Such a needy boy." the taller man chuckled as he positioned himself before Mesut's barely prepared hole, teasing the pucker in only to see the German keen, "What are you gonna' do without me...?"

Just like that, Sergio pushed in, gasping at the overwhelming tightness wrapping around his tip. There was a moment of concern that he didn't prepare Mesut enough, that it had been too long since the last time they had sex, but then he heard Mesut's breath hitching. He could feel him tightening around him as he tried to push in another inch, he could feel his lover's body getting reacquainted with him, remembering him, and that was all he needed to pull back a little, earning a desperate whine, and thrusted back in. Mesut squealed at the sensation he missed all too much. Sergio already settled on a slow rhythm, the tip of his length in and out to get Mesut used to the ministration again. Mesut realized what he lover was doing and gripped harder on his nape.

"S-Se-se...ahn...p-put...put it a-all...in...ah!" the younger man rambled, saliva begin to drip from the corners of his mouth at the pleasure he was getting. His slick walls were squeezing the life out of the Spaniard, he could feel the tip barely scratching the itch he was having, and it drove him crazy. It wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough. "S-Se...deeper...unh...h-harder!"

Sergio always aimed to please, so he gripped on Mesut's right thigh and found support on the wall using another hand before he pushed deeper, watching the younger footballer swallowing him whole inch by inch, watching the pucker turning into a taut, tight ring around his cock. He gasped at the mesmerizing sight, feeling hotter at the sounds Mesut was making all through the process, feeling him squeezing him tight like a virgin he once was. Kissing the back of Mesut's neck, he mumbled, "You want to try to move, love?"

The German had no time nor the will to assess his position, but he slowly moved his hips forward, feeling his lover's cock dragging his walls deep inside as he moved, making his legs weaker. He then pushed back against Sergio, plunging the length back in, squeaked as it brushed directly against his swollen prostate.

"Y-yes...!" the younger man was in an incredibly awkward position, but he was desperate enough to keep on moving his hips, picking up his pace slowly, enjoying both the slow burn and the pleasure that kept on surging every time he did that. "Yes. Y-yeah..." he mouthed as he leaned forward onto the wall for support and moved his hips back-and-forth. His he could see his own dick bouncing as he moved, hard and dripping, in dire for release. He could also feel his lover's hand on his thigh slowly creeping down to the trimmed coarse hair on his crotch, rubbing his skin gingerly. He couldn't take it, he wanted it _quickquickquick_. "...C-come...Se...se..."

"Oh, no you don't." with that, the Spaniard quickly wrapped his hand around the root of Mesut's dick.

"N-noo...I...I need..."

The older man wordlessly tilted Mesut forward, one of the German's leg dangling uselessly on his arm and he easily took charge of the situation and rammed, hard and deep, into Mesut. The Gooner released an voiceless scream, Sergio didn't wait for him to come to his senses and repeated the action, once, twice, he kept on thrusting, enjoying how slick and hot Mesut was getting around him, milking him, being so good to him. He could feel that he was getting close, the lewd noises his lover made didn't help at all, so he picked up his pace, hurrying them both into completion and bit down on the boy's shoulder before he released Mesut's cock.

Again, the dark-haired man's body tensed, his muscles contracted as pleasure course through his body, spreading down to his fingertips and toes. Mesut's eyes were wide and his lips parted in a silent moan as he came, spurting his seeds all over the tainted wall. The muscles around Sergio got impossibly tight as he thrusted for one last time and released his own load deep within his lover with a moan, hips still moving as if in trance, causing his lover to sob at the stimulation on his oversensitisized body. It would be a lie if Mesut said he didn't enjoy being filled up to the brim like that. He could feel Sergio in him, hot and sticky, before he pulled out and let it leak ouf of Mesut's loosened hole.

Sergio could never get enough of the lewd display Mesut was putting, but he leaned onto the boy's back and kissed his nape gently before he slowly let the other man's leg down slowly, catching him before he fell on his knees and tilted his head for a lazy open-mouthed kiss. Mesut kissed back with half-lidded eyes, but then they turned wide when he felt a hand wrapping around him and squeezed him slowly. He quickly broke the kiss and moaned at the hand milking him to the last drop, trying his best to glare at the older man but failed miserably.

"C-cut it off...ngh...gonna'...p-pass out..."

"I'm just...doing a favor, love...there's still so much..." the Spaniard chuckled as he kissed his lover's red, red cheek.

"Sergio Ramos Garcia..." Mesut twitched as the man flicked his tip playfully and tried to glare again, "You're not going back to Spain."

*


End file.
